Darkest Heart
by Tsuness
Summary: Alternate Universe is the best phrase to describe it, I guess. Really, not much of a summary.


Ok, this is my first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts fic. Alternate Universe probably isn't a strong enough phrase for how this fic is going to go... Oh yeah, I couldn't check to see if this title was taken or not, so if it is, please tell me.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Darkest Heart  
  
Prologue  
  
A young boy wandered the streets of an unfamiliar city. He knew he wasn't at home, he didn't know where he was or if he even was. The street lamps lit with the increasing darkness of the night sky, the boy was getting a familiar feeling, a feeling of déjà vu. He rubbed his arms, in a futile attempt to remove these feelings from his head. After several minutes, he sighed and continued walking. The feeling had passed. "I wonder where... everyone is..." He shook his head and continued wandering, eventually making his way to a large skyscraper. At the top, a cloaked figure looked down on him, watching his slow movements.  
  
"Your journey begins here..." The cloaked figure grinned at the thoughts that flooded his mind. He could feel the darkness that he was creating, the darkness that always came with the heartless. "It is time..." The cloaked figure thrusted their arms out, the usual buzz of the city was covered with a deafening silence.  
  
The sky darkened, sealing out all light, and creating a void that started to swirl. The street lamps around the boy flickered before going out. The boy looked all around, startled at the sudden darkness that overtook the street. What he didn't know was that the entire city was being overtaken.  
  
"My heartless... go forth and destroy them... seal this world from everyone..." The figure let out a small chuckle as he ordered the darkness to do his bidding. The mass of swirling darkness started spinning faster, until it had the strength to start ripping things out of the ground. Benches, trees, buildings, even people were being sucked into the black sky. Their lives would soon be engulfed by the unavoidable darkness that began to overtake the city.  
  
The boy watched in horror as everything around him began its ascent up into the sky. He struggled to hold in his urge to scream out in fear, but after so long, he could not keep it in. He screamed in fear, but nothing came out. The swirling of the sky was louder than anything else, causing all else to be silent. 'God help me...' the boy thought as he felt his feet leave the ground. He stood there, floating several feet off of the ground. He looked around him, wondering why he wasn't moving any farther off of the ground. He didn't realize he was still moving, with the city moving right behind him, being ripped from the crust of the planet.  
  
The hooded figure raised their arms high into the sky, a dark sword like object appeared in their hands, this sword was unique though, it was shaped like a key. It was dark black and was shaped like a sword sized skeleton key. At the end was a chain with a dark blue crystal shaped like a crown. The tip of the blade began to glow a bluish color as beams of light began to stream towards the tip of the blade.  
  
The city was completely engulfed by the swirling vortex, the boy along with it. The boy frantically tried to escape the darkness that was creeping up his legs, but it was all in vein. After a minute of struggling, he was completely engulfed. A voice appeared in his head, it pierced through the darkness like a beam of light. Illegible words began to appear in the darkness that was his mind, repeating the same thing over. "Να μην εÎ¯στε οβισμÎ­νος" the scrambled letters had little meaning to him as he felt his conscious mind start to leave his body. "Do not be afraid..." The words cleared as the last remaining portion of his mind was engulfed.  
  
The devastated land was nothing but a crater after the vortex had finished. The figure stood on the one remaining building that stood, almost completely unharmed by the destruction that had overtaken everything else. The swirling vortex started slowing down, eventually to a halt. The hooded figure still stood there, blade aimed at the sky, tip still glowing blue. They were waiting for something to happen. The darkness that was the sky began to dissipate and leave behind a glowing symbol in the sky. The black symbol was shaped into that of a keyhole and was outlined in a bluish aura. The figure smirked as the symbol became fully visible. The hooded figure's blade shot out a blue beam at the keyhole. The figure smirked as the beam hit the keyhole, creating a small blue explosion. The figure turned the blade to the left, creating a clicking sound in the sky. The beam dissipated into the sky as the keyhole glowed a bright blue before disappearing with a bright flash. The hooded figure hopped off of the building and walked into the retreating darkness. 


End file.
